1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to detecting or inferring physical disturbances on a communications link, in particular by using distributed backscattering.
2. Related Art
It is known to detect disturbances in a data communications link by causing signals from one data link to interfere with signals which have traveled along another data link. However, this normally requires the signals to travel coherently along the data link, which requirement is not always possible to achieve.